Along with the development in information processing technology, servers and switches are densely installed in a data center, and hence cables for connecting the servers and the switches tend to be congested accordingly.
The congestion of cables makes it difficult for an operator to visually check the cables one by one. As a consequence, the operator may cause a wiring error by connecting the cables to wrong connection destinations. Then, a system itself will be shut down, when the servers and the switches are put into operation without awareness of the existence of the wiring error.
Note that techniques related to this application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 05-199244, No. 2008-135897, and No. 2011-71774.